9 The Possessed Earth
by Juzzer H
Summary: The Tahgols have complete control of the universe as the Doctor discovers the true purpose of the Ood. Can he free the human race for help?


Project Universe

By Justin Horsey

(Replay of previous episode's events.)

DOCTOR WHO THEME MUSIC

Doctor: But nobody's dead! How. Why did you do that? You left them alone.

Tahgol 1: They are under the control of the Tahgols.

Doctor: You didn't want them dead. You wanted them alive. What for?

Tahgol 1: As an experiment.

Doctor: Right. It said everything didn't it. Imprisoning Ood for experimentation. What they didn't expect was no lab. Just one big one of these. (Whips a sheet off a machine imbedded in the wall of the cave.) Now, this one wasn't the one used just before. What's it for?

Tahgol 1: I'm not saying.

Doctor: Yeah, then show yourself. You can stay hidden away in the shadows, or you can step out and speak to us face to face! Or are you just to coward.

Tahgol 1: How dare you!

Doctor: Come on! Step out and be different to your kind. The kind that live in the shadows.

Tahgol 1: Tell me Doctor. What happened to your planet?

Doctor: It burnt. And don't try and change the subject, I can see straight through you!

Tahgol 1: Where were you Doctor when your planet was burning? Your friends and family suffocating.

Doctor: I was running.

Tahgol 1: You were watching! Watching as the Daleks and your kind died. What kind of person does that make you?

Doctor: What's this got to do with anything?

Tahgol 1: You were there when my planet was destroyed. And now I'm going to make you and your human friend watch as New Earth is destroyed.

Doctor: How do I believe that you're going to do it this time?

Tahgol 1: Well I guess you'll just have to trust us.

Donna: Scuse me but I'm not trusting anyone that's hiding in the shadows. Do you get that?

Tahgol 1: Now Miss Noble, if you don't trust us. You're just going to have to be on Earth when it happens.

Donna: I'd rather not.

Doctor: But still why would you do something like that?

Tahgol 1: Why shouldn't we?

Doctor: Oh I see. The experiment! It's just a test! I can't believe I didn't see it!

Donna: Are you saying they're going to try it on something else?

Doctor: Yeah.

Tahgol 1: The universe.

Doctor: How big is this anyway? (Tapping machine.)

Tahgol 1: It digs into the mountain well beyond here.

Doctor: How big?

Tahgol 1: Miles.

Doctor: Really? Honestly what for?

Tahgol 1: To convert the universe!

Doctor: Or you could've used the resources at your disposal.

Tahgol 1: Like what?

Doctor: The Medusa Cascade. Ripples in time. There's loads of them.

Tahgol 1: Either way Doctor. We are about to activate and there's nothing you can do.

Doctor: I have a question.

Tahgol 1: What?

Doctor: Is it just you, or is there others?

Tahgol 1: The army is waiting in the skies above us.

Doctor: Where are we? What planet are we on?

Tahgol 1: Take a look. (The roof of the cave begins to open and the Doctor and Donna look up.)

Doctor: Well where are we?

Tahgol 1: Welcome Doctor, to the ruins of Tahgol 23.

Doctor: Where'd you get that name from?

Tahgol 1: It was the 23rd attempt for Tahgol freedom.

Doctor: The war.

Tahgol 1: It wasn't a war it was torture!

Donna: What happened?

Doctor: They were taken prisoner. They were food deprived. Many died.

Tahgol 1: Over half!

Doctor: And they tried everything to escape. Now they live in the shadows. Afraid for their life.

Tahgol 1: And this is our revenge on the universe.

Donna: When was this?

Doctor: The year 4 billion. They were imprisoned for a billion years.

Tahgol 1: The army shall descend! (The Tahgol ships descend onto the surface of the planet. They all exit the ships and line up next to Tahgol 1.)

Doctor: But why? Why do you need to be here?

Tahgol 1: We want to witness our victory.

Doctor: But if you wanted to do that why didn't you just stay where you were?

Tahgol 1: Because the universe will come here.

Doctor: Right. Meaning?

Tahgol 1: You wouldn't understand.

Doctor: I'm the Doctor, I understand everything. Tell me.

Tahgol 1: The ghost of every possessed being comes here. And we take them under our control. The universe is ours!

Doctor: How many soldiers do you have?

Tahgol 1: 78 billion.

Doctor: That's quite a number. But what do you plan on doing once you have everyone under your control?

Tahgol 1: Named Project Universe. This machine splits us up. All the beings we have control of split into perfect Tahgols. The ultimate race. The only race.

Doctor: Project Universe. Very interesting.

Tahgol 1: Now if you excuse us Doctor, we have work to do.

Doctor: One last request.

Tahgol 1: What's that?

Doctor: Show yourself.

Tahgol 1: If you insist. (Steps forward out of the shadows.) I am the leader of the Tahgols. (Takes off helmet.)

Donna: Oh my gosh.

Doctor: Well then. Get to work.

Tahgol 1: Activate the machine! (The machine turns on.)

Doctor: Hello. Has it worked?

Tahgol 1: Something's wrong.

Doctor: That's because you forgot to include something extremely important.

Tahgol 1: What's that?

Doctor: Me. You seem to have forgotten about parallel universes.

Tahgol 1: What's that meant to mean?

Doctor: The Ood sing all the way to the edge of the parallel universes and then they think, Oo I can't do that and it just breaks down.

Tahgol 1: Then how do we fix it.

Doctor: Tell them not to try parallel universes.

Tahgol 1: How do we do that?

Doctor: They are under your control aren't they?

Tahgol 1: Yes they are. (Pulls a lever on the machine.) There all fixed.

Doctor: Well then. Let's get started.

Tahgol 1: Activate! (Presses a button.)

Donna: How do we know it's worked?

Doctor: (Gets out stethoscope and puts it up against the machine and listens to a faint singing.) Oh it's working. Have a listen. (Passes stethoscope to Donna who listens.) That's the whole universe joining the song.

Donna: The whole universe is singing.

Doctor: And are now under their control.

Donna: Wait if that's everyone in the universe. Does that mean…

Doctor: Yeah. I'm sorry. I'll reverse it Donna. I promise.

Tahgol 1: It is irreversible.

Doctor: What? Since when?

Tahgol 1: Since it was made by the universes only race.

Doctor: Let's analyse that statement

Donna: We're not Tagols.

Doctor: Tahgols Donna, Tah-gols. But she's right. I'm still as far as I can see, a Time Lord.

Tahgol 1: You're in the cave.

Doctor: Is that meant to mean something?

Tahgol 1: Not protecting the cave could have been harmful for us. It was essential for us to keep it safe.

Doctor: Now what? Where does the plan lead? What happens next?

Tahgol 1: We converge on the biggest planet near the star humans have named Canis Majoris.

Doctor: The biggest star they've ever found. Why?

Tahgol 1: When the star explodes, then we shall live in the cool of space, for generations to come.

Doctor: Or, you'll get sucked into a black hole.

Tahgol 1: We can keep the planet going.

Doctor: 'Coz that's how a Tahgol lives. In the dark. Under rocks. The news the rest of the universe hears goes right past you. So I have one question. How much do you know me?

Tahgol 1: Very small information bytes.

Doctor: Then you probably wouldn't expect me to do this. (Get's out sonic screwdriver and points it at the machine which groans.)

Tahgol 1: What have you done? This is unacceptable! Kill him.

Doctor: Surely you'll survive without the humans. But before we go, I have just one last message. I'm the Doctor. And this is Donna Noble. Bye!

Tahgol 1: Doctor! Wait! Why did you do it? Why only the humans? The most primitive race in the universe.

Doctor: Oh, that's rude. Is that who you are nowadays? Scared and rude?

Tahgol 1: Silence Doctor!

Doctor: But I'd like to cast your memory back 2 years. The Sontarans. The greatest warriors in the universe. Destroyed by the human race. The Daleks, and their, oh so fantastic Reality bomb. Halted by the human race. Twice. They've gone where Judoon and Cybermen have tried and failed. They've seen the edges of the universe right on their doorstep and now they are being set free. I'm sorry, but it's you on the world.

Tahgol 1: Then where does she fit? Who is she to you?

Doctor: A friend at first. But then they came, from the edge of the universe they attacked. And only she had the power to stop them. And it's time. Time for the universe to take a stand. Yes the imprisonment was unjust but two wrongs don't make a right, but I can help you. Just think. Turn everyone back. And live in harmony. What do you say?

Tahgol 1: All units will converge on the Messier 87 galaxy.

Doctor: What does that mean?

Tahgol 1: It is war Doctor.

Doctor: Why? Why did you call a war? I've done nothing!

Tahgol 1: You've have proved Earth as a threat and then freed them. That is not a safe place to stand.

Doctor: Call it off! The Earth can't do anything! They haven't got sufficient technology to attack.

Tahgol 1: Then how did they defeat the enemies?

Doctor: With guns! And their heads. But it was on Earth. They invaded.

Tahgol 1: Then that's what we shall do. All units converge on Earth, in the Milky Way galaxy.

Doctor: We have to get back. Come on Donna. Well guys it's been fun but the Earth needs defending and that's part my job. So um basically, Bye. (Doctor and Donna run out of cave. Up a set of stairs and to the TARDIS.)

Donna: But Doctor, how many times have they been to Earth?

Doctor: This'll be the first. (Unlocking the door.)

Donna: Then how do they know how to get there?

Doctor: They'll find out! (Runs up to the console and sets to work.)

Donna: Then won't they follow us? (Following.)

Doctor: I don't know! I'm sorry Donna but you've just going to have to trust me here. Either way, we're helpless here. We need human defences. We need stuff to defend ourselves with should things go wrong.

Donna: Doctor, please tell me. My family live there and I want them alive.

Doctor: I promise. I'm just trying to get help from Jack and Sarah Jane and then we'll be on our way.

Donna: Well let's go.

Doctor: Here we go. (Pushes a button. The TARDIS materializes on Earth.)

Donna: We're here?

Doctor: Yep. (Stepping outside.) Right! Supplies. We haven't got that machine with us and it's probably on guard. So! We need a Time Rift. And this looks like the place. (Looks around at the Millenium centre and the Roald Dahl Plass.)

Donna: Where exactly are we? (Looking around.)

Doctor: Cardiff. But it's surprisingly quiet.

Donna: Why's that?

Doctor: Torchwood work here. They know every bit of alien technology that washes up here. They would have come to see it straight away.

Donna: Well maybe they moved.

Doctor: I shouldn't think so. But still, wouldn't hurt to give 'em a ring.

Donna: With what?

Doctor: Martha's phone. I wonder if she's got his phone number.

Donna: Probably. (Smiles and goes back into TARDIS, gets the phone and comes back out.)

Doctor: Is he there?

Donna: (Searching the phone.) J.

Doctor: Is he?

Donna: (Closes the phone.) No.

Doctor: Right. Annoying.

Donna: Phone book?

Doctor: Popular last name.

Donna: Does he have a partner?

Doctor: Take your pick, Cooper or Jones.

Donna: Well what are we meant to do now?

Doctor: Improvise.

Donna: But how? They're going to be here soon, all we've got is a sonic screwdriver.

Doctor: And a time rift.

Donna: What's that?

Doctor: A hole in the fabric of time. That leads its way here. The other end floating freely in space. Containing the raw power of Time itself.

Donna: The universe is incredible.

Doctor: Oh yes. (A rumble is heard.) And here they come. (Looking up.)

Donna: So I have one question.

Doctor: What?

Donna: What's the plan?

Doctor: Kind of thinking that up as I go along. An um... I think it's time to sort of… Run! (They run off to the Torchwood secret lift.) Come on! Down! Work! (The lift doesn't move.)

Donna: What's wrong with it?

Doctor: It's not going down!

Donna: I can see that! But why isn't it working?

Doctor: Something's wrong with it! (The Tahgol ship lands.)

Donna: But what?

Doctor: (Uses sonic screwdriver on lift which lurches down.) There we are! (The lift crashes to the ground.)

Donna: Oh my gosh. (Looking around at the destroyed hub.)

Doctor: It's been destroyed. Completely destroyed. No wonder why they didn't come to see me, they're not here.

Donna: Well what happened?

Doctor: Looks to me like we've exploded.

Donna: But who are we meant to go to now?

Doctor: Well. (Points sonic screwdriver at the monitor in front of him and Jack appears on the screen.)

Jack: You're probably watching this Doctor, wondering where the heck I am. Well, the hub exploded. And so did Ianto and I. And now Torchwood is missing. We need your help. I think there's a plot coming from across London. There's been increased alien washup recently. If you need me, I'm under the Thames flood barrier. Thanks Doctor. (The screen turns off.)

Doctor: Well. Now we know. All we have to do is get out of this. (Goes over to the broken lift.) Well. I think we're stuck for the moment.

Donna: Isn't there a second way out?

Doctor: Well. ( Hearing a rattling coming from the far side of the hub.) Where ever it is, something's coming in.

Tahgol 2: Surrender Doctor, or be destroyed! (Pointing laser gun at Doctor.)

Doctor: (Putting hands up.) Alright. How did you know I was here?

Tahgol 2: I followed your sonic screwdriver.

Doctor: Right. (Throws sonic screwdriver away.)

Donna: What did you do that for?

Doctor: So they can't track us.

Donna: Won't you need it?

Doctor: I'll survive without it.

Tahgol 2: You will not escape this time.

Doctor: Your leader. I want to speak to him.

Tahgol 1: (Stomping across the hub.) What do you want?

Doctor: Why would you do it? The universe, some innocent, yet you wanted revenge on them all.

Tahgol 1: The universe is unpredictable.

Doctor: You don't need to tell me that.

Tahgol 1: You of all people should know Doctor, that the universe can be cruel. Some races turning around on a quest for supremacy. How does it feel Doctor? To be so alone, so misunderstood?

Donna: Leave him alone!

Doctor: Donna, don't!

Tahgol 1: This human shows such bravery, but little knowledge.

Donna: Oi! Are you enjoying insulting me?

Doctor: Leave her out of this! You of all people should know that revenge isn't the answer. The start of the war. How did it start?

Tahgol 1: They killed our leader.

Doctor: And then you set about trying to destroy them. They imprisoned you. And here you are now. Seeking revenge again!

Tahgol 1: But this time we will win!

Doctor: There's one thing I will say though.

Tahgol 1: What's that?

Doctor: Have you noticed we time travelled?

Tahgol 1: Censors report an unstable environment. Similar to that around 2010.

Doctor: And how did that happen? You may ask. (Pauses.)

Tahgol 1: What?

Doctor: Ask!

Tahgol 1: How did it happen?

Doctor: In simple terms you can call it a net. Around your spaceship, dragging you to whatever Time I want.

Tahgol 1: How did you not detect that.

Tahgol 2: It was impossible.

Tahgol 1: You were sleeping!

Tahgol 2: I thought we were on autopilot!

Tahgol 1: You didn't notice the light wasn't on? (The Doctor and Donna creep away.)

Tahgol 2: Where is the light?

Tahgol 1: It's meant to cover the entire cockpit.

Tahgol 2: Well why don't they say that in flying lessons?

Tahgol 1: Doesn't matter. (Turns to where the Doctor was standing.) Now look what you've done!

Tahgol 2: What did I do?

Tahgol 1: You were arguing with me!

Tahgol 2: You were arguing with me!

Tahgol 1: Well go after him!

Tahgol 2: I don't know where he is!

Tahgol 1: Track his screwdriver!

Tahgol 2: He threw it away!

Tahgol 1: Right.

(Outside.)

Donna: Where exactly are we going?

Doctor: We need assistance. We're going to see Jack. (Steps into TARDIS.)

Donna: (Following.) How would he even know anything about them?

Doctor: He's Torchwood, they always know.

Donna: Do we have a plan?

Doctor: I would tell you, but it would confuse you.

Donna: Well tell me in simple language.

Doctor: I'm going to send them to the end of the universe.

Donna: That'll send them a message?

Doctor: If it doesn't, they either want to be completely killed or they just don't know the off button.

Donna: Right.

Doctor: I'll give them the second option though.

Donna: To leave and never return?

Doctor: Yeah. Right then. We're here. (Grabs coat.)

Donna: That was smooth.

Doctor: I know, I'm pretty proud of that.

Donna: Is that the kind of trip that passes the test?

Doctor: Yeah.

Donna: Well then spaceman, let's get this thing moving. (Steps outside.)

Jack: Doctor, we discovered what the…

Doctor: Yeah, bigger problem. Tahgols, on our doorstep.

Jack: You want me to check the file?

Doctor: No, I already know enough about them, just need your help.

Jack: Right, what do you need?

Doctor: Time Rift. How do we harness the energy in it to send them across the universe?

Jack: I can't really do that anymore.

Doctor: Well how did you do it the first time?

Jack: We just used the Plass as an energy converter.

Doctor: Right. I can do that. Gwen, computer. (Steps in front of computer.)

Gwen: Right, I wasn't doing anything anyway. (Annoyed.)

Doctor: Well, there's an Earth threatening invasion in process and it's my job to stop it. (Reaches into jacket.) Oh, no screwdriver.

Jack: What did you do with it?

Doctor: I threw it away.

Jack: Why'd you do that?

Doctor: They were tracking it.

Jack: Can you still do it?

Doctor: (Typing away.) Yeah, it'll just take some time.

Jack: How long?

Doctor: Just a little while.

Donna: Is there anything I can do?

Doctor: Plug this in. (Holding out an internet cable.)

Donna: What for?

Doctor: Oh, there's just been a song in my head that I really want to find the lyrics for.

Donna: Is that allowed?

Doctor: Yes. I'm a Time Lord, not a Dalek.

Donna: Right. (Plugs cord in.)

Doctor: Either way. We are just about to begin. (3 Tahgols kick down the doors and waltz in.)

Tahgol 1: Prepare to die Doctor!

Doctor: (Looking up but still typing.) Just hold on a tick.

Tahgol 2: Cease typing!

Doctor: Oh, it's a bit late for that. (Hits enter.)

Tahgol 3: (They start to dematerialize.) What has happened?

Doctor: I'm sending you to the end of the universe. Unless, you want to promise me one thing.

Tahgol 1: What is that?

Doctor: That you leave Earth, never to return.

Tahgol 1: We will not agree, Doctor! We will be back. This time, we will win. (Completely dematerialized.)

Donna: They're gone.

Doctor: All the way at the edge of the universe.

Donna: But they'll be back?

Doctor: That's what they did say.

Donna: Right then mister, best go see the cat.

Doctor: I've got the Captain to worry about first.

Jack: Dead.

Doctor: What?

Jack: When you left the cave they killed him. Shot him dead.

Doctor: The last of the Time Lords.

Donna: Doctor, I…

Doctor: It's fine.

Donna: But, if…

Doctor: Honestly I'm fine. Anyway Jack, nice to see you again.

Jack: (Salutes.) Doctor.

Doctor: No salutes!

Donna: I'll have one.

Jack: Donna (Salutes.)

Doctor: Just have fun. (Steps inside TARDIS with Donna which dematerializes, then materializes in New Earth.)

Novice Hame: Thank you Doctor, again. New New York could never repay you.

Doctor: And you don't need to.

Novice Hame: What of the enemy?

Doctor: Gone.

Novice Hame: And the Time Lord?

Doctor: Dead.

Novice Hame: Then you are the last of your kind once again.

Doctor: Yeah.

Novice Hame: Thank you Doctor.

Doctor: You can stop thanking me, we better be off.

Novice Hame: Then Doctor, visit us again one day.

Doctor: Couldn't stop coming here if I tried.

Donna: Bye. (Hugs Novice Hame.) I can't believe this, I'm hugging a cat.

Novice Hame: Goodbye Doctor.

Doctor: Run this city like I know you can. (Steps inside TARDIS, takes coat and throws over the beam and sets to work at the console as Donna steps inside and closes the door after her.)

Doctor: Right! Let's get going!

Donna: Where are we off to this time?

Doctor: Earth, a long time before you were born. Allons-y (Pulls a lever.)

DOCTOR WHO THEME MUSIC


End file.
